thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Tronarc
is the 1st collaboration tribute. She is from District 2. Her District Partner is Garrison Hayles. Backstory Ever since she was young, it was evident that Sky was different from all the other career children surrounding her: Whilst most of them watched the games with interest, Sky could barely look at them for three seconds without screaming her head off. The prospect of being pitted there was too frightening for her. Her parents, Joan and Niquita Tronarc, weren’t concerned at first: They believed she would get over it eventually. In order to curb this, they displayed it many times to her. They tried to persuade her that winning the games meant honour, that she would get money and thus be capable of buying whatever she wanted. To some extent it worked: She could watch it without being terrified or disgusted. However, her mind was still dead set against the games at all costs. She saw the terror on the non-careers’ faces, comparing it with the psychopathic murderous intent on the careers. Sky empathised with the underdogs more, not caring for anybody who seemed to support it. She never knew why: It just clicked into her mind. When Sky started in a career academy, all she could do was put herself in the shoes of a career. It chilled her soul to think about taking a life, nonetheless she tried using a knife in case she had to defend herself. As with every new trainee, the more experienced poked fun at her purely because she couldn’t be as savage as them. Sky didn’t care though: She was sure more fun would be provoked at her if she revealed she detested the games. Her life passed by at a steady pace. The bullying wasn’t as frequent due to Sky picking up some skills with a knife. Just to be on the safe side she also started training with a sword. Along the way she made a couple of friends, but they were all interested in volunteering and killing. Sky often played along, not wanting to lose companionship but it was heart-breaking to fib in order to keep them close. It was all because of a different person that her opinion was widely spread. Her name was Regina Petch. She was apparently the daughter of a victor who wanted her to follow in her footsteps. The reason why she hadn’t turned up at a training centre before was that her mother was home-schooling her in certain fields. She had hoped the career academy would further help her develop some more combat skills. When Regina and Sky met, they hit it off well from the start. They shared common interests with each other, and soon enough they became the best of friends. Most of Sky’s friends and the other career girls were jealous of their friendship at first. To prise them apart, they tried to write letters to the two posing as the other person. This never worked, however, and after a while they eventually gave up on it. One day, Sky called Regina to the back of the academy. Apparently she had a secret to tell her. “Well, what’s the secret?” Sky asked. “Well, it’s two really. Both of which I’m too scared to say out loud. First of all, is that I, well, I detest the hunger games and the Capitol. Strange as it sounds, I’ve never taken an interest in those things. I’m pretty sure my mother would’ve killed me if I told her.” “If she really was your mother by spirit, she would love you no matter what.” “But everybody knows how stubborn she is! Once she starts a task, she won’t stop until it’s done. She won’t stop me from training until I volunteer! It’s just so, so…” She roared and kicked a nearby barrel over. “I don’t have to be her dirty little slave!” Sky suddenly felt sympathetic for her: It was a similar situation for her. Same situation, different parents. “It’s ok Regina, my mum and dad are similar too. I’m not just saying it, but they want me to enter and become a victor. I don’t want to participate. There’s so much more I could do, if only they would let me.” The two of them hugged and cried, not aware that there was another person spying on them. They heard every word so far. Satisfied, they left. But there was still another bombshell waiting for Sky. “What’s the second secret?” Regina almost sobbed as she prepared to speak. “Regina…?” All of a sudden, her face contorted to rage. Never had she seen her so furious before. “Those so-called friends of yours. They’re nothing but bullying little pigs, squealing out insults at me the instant your back is turned. They may seem like angels, but they’re really cows.” Sky couldn’t believe it at first: Her friends picking on Regina, not likely. But the way she said it painfully yet angrily at the same time was so real… as if it truly was happening. There were two different instincts, one being that she could knock down Regina’s claims. The other one was that she was telling the truth. Sky immediately followed her heart. “I’ll be sure to have a word with them about it. In the meantime, stay strong.” Regina thanked Sky and the two returned back to training. Her words stuck in Sky’s mind for the rest of the day. She didn’t want to confront her friends just yet. The next week, Sky noticed that a lot of the trainees were whispering and shiftily glancing towards her at the same time. To her it was nothing usual: Gossip and rumours were commonly spread from person to person. She instead focused on heading to the sword station, when her friends bumped straight into her on purpose. “Guys! I’m right here! Do you want to train somewhere else or-“ She was cut off as a punch landed on her face. She fell over like an elephant tipping a barrel. “You hate the hunger games, huh? Going against the pride, huh? Well I hate to break it to you, but this isn’t district 12, you weakling!” One of them snarled. “What?! But I thought-How did you know?!” She yelped as she felt somebody kick her leg. “You know that friend of yours? You know, Regina? She was lying about hating the games. And you fell for it, you gullible idiot.” “I-I don’t believe you! She would never lie to me like that!” “I’m afraid she would.” Sky lifted herself up and stood up, to see Regina stood back there. “Is this true? Was what you said really an act?” She nodded. Sky saw pity in her eyes, but ignored it completely. “I thought I could trust you! But this is how you repay me?!” “Sky, I didn’t mean-“ “Shut up! You betrayed me, and that’s all I care about!” Sky stormed out of the career academy, slamming the door behind her. Whilst Regina stared at it in horror, the other trainees cheered and celebrated. They clapped her on the back, but she stood there motionlessly. It was supposed to be a harmless affair, but the other students turned it into a bullying ordeal. Because of them, she had lost her best friend. Meanwhile, Sky was in crying in her room at home. Her parents discussed whether they should leave her be or talk to her. In the end, they decided to let her handle her problems: She often fixed them by herself. The next day she stepped into the academy, unsure of whether she could handle the bullies if they made fun of her. The day was at first peaceful. She thought that the events were just another prank. But then a trio of trainees circled her, preventing her from training with the swords. All of a sudden, she felt very vulnerable. This become even more so when more of the career wannabes surrounded her. “Leave me alone!” She tried to sound brave, but her voice came out as a whimper. Her tormentors laughed at her. “Oh, so not only do you hate the games, but you’re a weakling. I bet you’d get a training score of 4.” One individual snickered. They all high-fived each other. Sky tried to use this as a chance to escape, but one of the larger trainees grabbed her by her shirt. “Now you think you can slip away like that? Oh my gosh guys, look at how stupid she is!” The bullies carried her outside of the academy into a secluded urban area, where they took turns to abuse and throw insults at her. She wished it would end soon, that maybe she would die and never have to face it all again. “Leave her be!” One voice shouted. Already, Sky thought it was bad news. ‘Hasn’t she given me enough strife already?’ Regina stood over her limp body. “All of you, stay here. I’m going to have some private time with Sky here.” She smirked at them as she left the area, but that dropped when she brought Sky to a different area. As Sky was lifted down onto a bench, she immediately slapped Regina round the face in panic. “What are you going to do? Butcher me for your pleasure? Lie to me even more?!” “No Sky! I came to help!” “Liar! Lies, lies, all lies!” Sky quickly ran off before Regina could explain. “I never want to speak to you again!” That day was the beginning of her mind developing to a more solitary version. Because she had no friends, she managed to adapt herself so that being alone was fine for her. However this meant she seldom trusted anybody. Even as the bullying toned down and more trainees felt sorry for her, she refused all the help she was offered. Sky couldn’t be sure on whether they were secretly planning to backstab her or not. The only people she found herself trusting were her parents. On the day before the reaping, an unknown person threw a rock through a window into the house with a note on it. Sky, Niquita and Joan were in the same room at the time. They all noticed it and her parents begun to read it. ‘Dear Mr and Mrs Tronarc, It is with great sadness to report that your daughter is not a true career by blood. Not only is she physically weak, but she also hates the hunger games themselves. I need you to settle on an appropriate course of action. Yours sincerely, a random kid from her academy.’ Niquita read aloud. “Is this true Sky?” “Of course n-“Sky couldn’t bring herself to so no. She ended up bursting into tears and knelt on the floor. “I admit it! The games a pile of trash! I never wanted to be a career! I just want to do my own thing!” Her parents could only shake their heads. “Get out! We brought you up to be a career, and that’s your life’s destiny whether you like it or not!” “No! I refuse to budge an inch! I’ve had enough of people prejudicing me because of my opinions and beliefs!” As she protested against her parents’ will, her father picked her over his shoulder and literally threw her out of the house. He made sure to lock all the windows and doors so that Sky couldn’t return inside the house. He didn’t need to; Sky had already walked into the city center. She looked in several areas to decide where would be the best place to stay for the night. Even when she had found her spot, Sky wasn’t sure what would happen if some suspicious people saw her and what they would do to her. Thankfully, she had a peaceful night. Nobody interrupted her sleep and she was perfectly safe. However, the reapings were coming up. Knowing that she might not last for much longer on the streets, Sky decided to volunteer for the games just to get a new home. She waited in line at the reapings, when the other girls at the academy saw her. They casually nudged her and gave her an evil look. She just ignored them and paid attention to the escort, blabbering on about the games. It sickened her to see that there were people out there who worshiped the hunger games more than anybody in the district could. “I’m pretty sure that there will be some volunteers for the girls, so I’ll let you all get to it!” As all the voices sounded, several of the girls started a fight to get the spot into the games. Sky slipped by and managed to reach the stage, where she spoke into a microphone to get their attention. When some of the girls saw the new tribute, they gasped: Sky was the last person they’d expect to volunteer. “What’s your name, darling?” “Sky Tronarc.” She glanced towards the parents in the crowd, wondering if she would see her parents there. And sure enough, she did. They gawked at her in surprise much bigger than that of her old training mates. Sky knew what would shock them even more: If she won the games. Characteristics Personality Sky, unlike many people would assume, does not live up to her District's standards. She is no powerhouse killer, and is quite merciful and innocent, in the way children are. She does not approve of fighting and does not support The Hunger Games in the slightest, which has angered her parents throughout the course of her life. She is very sweet, and perceptive as well. She has an eloquent, philosophical way of seeing life, and tries to look at everything in its brighter side. Despite of her innocent, sweet aura, Sky is not very outgoing, and has a hard time being with other people or inserting herself into a group. But she has an unmatchable intelligence, one that rivals a grown adult's. Fears Fear: Sky fears losing her innocence and having to do something unthinkable, like killing another human. She fears the games will change her, physically and mentally and though her days may be limited she wants to die as Sky Tronarc, not some monster created by the Capitol. She also fears blood, as she sees it as the essence of death, the sickly sight and smell of it can make her freeze in the spot, with the mixed emotions of shock and horror. Strengths Sky is extremely clever, always devising intelligent plans and staying ten steps ahead of everyone else. Due to her shyness, Sky can blend into the crowd, making her stealthy and unnoticeable, even when in a crowd of people. As well, Sky has good footspeed, making her faster than the average person. Weaknesses Since Sky is not very sociable, she has a hard time acquiring allies and prefers to be independent. As well, Sky is not physically strong unlike her other Career counterparts and is a bad swimmer. Games Information Reaped or Volunteered Volunteered Interview Angle Sky will not play any strategy to make herself seem better. She would rather be genuine and be herself than be something she's not. She'll be kind and compassionate towards the Capitol audience and towards the host, in the hopes of gaining sponsors. However, she knows that she has to show the people watching that this is genuine, not a persona. She will also be confident, but not too confident so that she appears fake. Training Strategy Mostly appear at survival stations. Do not show skills with knives or sword during training. Do decent on the Private Training Session so it doesn't make her a threat or a pushover. Bloodbath Strategy As she will most likely be the only tribute from a Career District not in the Career alliance, Sky's main objective is to avoid them. Hopefully she can grab a decent weapon and some sort of bag before running away from the Cornucopia like a bat out of hell. Her main objective is to escape the carnage with at least something so she's not going away empty handed. Games Strategy Sky will be a loner in the games, occasionally picking off anyone that tries to kill her. She will then take the supplies and use them to her own advantage. She will not kill anyone if she doesn't run into them and she will try to win the game without killing a single person. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Volunteer Category:Females Category:Wiki Collaboration Tribute